1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular alarms and more particularly pertains to a new remote vehicular alarm for alerting a remote user of the infiltration of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular alarms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,379; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,426; U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,368; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,402; U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,308; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 303,080.
In these respects, the remote vehicular alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a remote user of the infiltration of a vehicle.